moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Keep Being Awesome!
Keep Being Awesome! is the magnum opus of the The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man. This No Jokes album is the 10th release by this artist. It contains 74 tracks, with a running time of 2 hours and 1 minute. It was released on March 20, 2016 (Spotify release date; it took up to week to appear on all streaming platforms), and about four and a half months after Common Phrases. It is essentially the length of a triple-album. The album is discussed in-depth on MMIP episodes #96 and #97 (April 6, 2016), though Farley also references the development of the album in podcast episodes for a few months prior to its final release (including #86 and #93). The album was officially released on the Singing Animal Lover Music label instead of Motern Media because of the songs where Roy sings about punching people in the face. Though the album is a wide-ranging concept album, two of the songs are also city songs that The Guy Who Sings Songs About Cities And Towns would normally release. They were the result of requests from British radio stations while Farley was recording the album. Reception Upon its release Prairie Goth declared the double album its Album of The Year to that point.keep being awesome!, Prairie Goth (April 1, 2016) Justin Decloux of Film Trap wrote that this album is a "staggering work which at 74 dense musical tracks is Farley's Finnegan's Wake. He also wrote: "It sounds at first like a novelty album by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man along the lines of Job Songs, but it slowly morphs into the harrowing journey of a man who goes to different towns and punches people in the face".Decloux, Justin. The Best Music of Matt Farley, Film Trap (June 11, 2018) Music critic Robert Janz wrote in his album review that "there is so much great music on The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man's tenth album that it is hard to describe it."Keep Being Awesome (Review), DRP Entertainment (July 7, 2017) Popular songs Through 2018, this album has by far generated the most cover songs entered into the Motern Media Cover Song Challenge, with 13 entries from 2016-18. The Motern Media No Jokes! Playlist on Spotify contains the following songs from this album as of August 2019, which indicates Farley's opinion as to the albums top tracks: Never Stop Being Amazed By Life, It's OK to Break the Law if You Have Good Intentions (also appears on W.M.D.E.2 (live) and Motern Extravaganza 2019), Heard She Got Married (also appears on Live in Danvers! (World Motern Day Extravaganza), W.M.D.E.2 (live) and Motern Extravaganza 2019), Gotta Go!, Existential Crisis (also appears on Live in Danvers! (World Motern Day Extravaganza)), Running Away from My Problems (Also on W.M.D.E.2 (live)), I Am a Dangerous Man, and I'm the Monster You Created. "I Wear Tight Pants When I Dance" also appears on Live in Danvers! (World Motern Day Extravaganza). Farley has also created a 30-track Spotify playlist of the top tracks from the album https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3U7VMiosYyaCe5LlZj5Eg0?si=yATFdlSySli9becOm3KWtA. Official album description CDBaby blurb: "The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man was sick of writing novelty songs about mundane things. So he made this epic mission statement!" CDBaby album notes: "As many of you know, The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man checked into rehab for "exhaustion" immediately after completing the epic album COMMON PHRASES. It was a 90-day program. But 45 days in, he checked himself out and returned to the studio to create this amazing, sprawling masterpiece that looks inward. It's spectacular!" Streaming links Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/album/2uh8e81FzsKFmnaHHzGtW7 CDBaby: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/theveryniceinterestingsi10 Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/Keep-Being-Awesome-Interesting-Singer/dp/B01DL69WIK Apple Music: https://music.apple.com/ca/album/keep-being-awesome/1097648748 Track listing # Keep Being Awesome 1:45 # Never Stop Being Amazed by Life 2:10 # Party by Myself 1:52 # Read a Book! 2:40 # Women Make Me Sad 2:18 # (Could Be Holding Court at A) Dinner Party 2:16 # Let's Hear It for the Parents 0:54 # Imaginary Friend 0:53 # Live for Today 1:27 # Music on My Headphones 1:22 # Allow Me to Clean up Your Mess 1:32 # Cal 0:53 # New in Town 1:19 # Celebrity Doppelgänger 1:15 # What Does Life Even Mean? 1:10 # Always Romantic 1:06 # I Believe All Lies 1:03 # I Don't Need / Want Your Help. Leave Me Alone. 1:02 # No Apology (I'm Not Sorry) 0:57 # I Wear Tight Pants When I Dance 0:56 # Grey Sleep 1:35 # Overworked / Underpaid 1:34 # Road Trip Time 1:33 # Don't Live in Fear (Nothing Matters and We're All Gonna Die) 0:50 # Hobo Life 0:51 # Pretty Girl at the Dance 2:36 # I'm Taking Names 2:39 # Existential Crisis 2:08 # Instinct 1:58 # Brain Defragmentation 1:45 # I Am a Dangerous Man 1:44 # Do It Yourself 2:33 # Forrest Town 1:37 # Heard She Got Married 3:01 # Creatures of Habit 1:36 # Running Away from My Problems 1:36 # She Never Left Me (Because I Never Had Her) 1:31 # Miss Sunlight 1:36 # Just as Good 1:52 # Moon Queen 1:49 # Don't Leave Me Down Here, Baby 2:39 # The Jet Set 1:06 # Skinny Dipping Song! 1:39 # Gotta Go! 3:11 # No Woman Ever Gonna Love Me 0:51 # I'm the Monster You Created 2:34 # I Give You Piano Lessons and We Fall in Love 0:58 # I Do What I Want 2:34 # Mediocre Blood 2:16 # It's Ok to Break the Law If You Have Good Intentions 2:16 # Umbrella Boy, I'm Gonna Punch Your Face 1:00 # Forever Tears 2:11 # I Made Her Wait 2:04 # I'll Make It Happen 2:02 # You See Through Me 1:51 # How I Remember (I'm Not Fooling Anybody) 1:48 # I've Known You Forever (Pick-up Lines) 1:39 # Dundee Is a Nice City 1:05 # You Don't Love Me True 1:31 # Gotta Quit Manipulating 1:19 # When You're in Town 1:18 # Gas Prices Are Low. Let's Go! 1:11 # Why Doesn't Anybody Listen to Me? 1:11 # What Is "Knowing" Anyway? 1:10 # Dream Dinner Date 0:59 # Basingstoke Is a Great Community 1:00 # Be My Sweetheart 1:42 # Poison Summer 0:53 # Acetaminophen Is My Closest Friend 1:58 # My Fascination with Insects 0:52 # (She's My) First Crush 0:43 # All I Wanna Do Is See Your Underwear 0:46 # Life Is Nothing More Than a Long Series of Manipulations 2:55 # Top of My Head (She Was Right) 2:45 See also * Original handwritten list of song titles (Twitter) References Category:The Very Nice Interesting Singer ManCategory:No Jokes Category:The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man Albums